


Furnace

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an Arctic night in Metropolis, Bruce awaits his Kryptonian.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 3, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 4, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 301  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Bruce shivered under the blankets. Of all nights for the heat in Clark’s apartment building to go out! As the owner, he would have to talk to the supervisor about this! Though, to be fair, the man and his crew were working around-the-clock to get the furnace fixed.

It was a bitterly cold night in Metropolis, and the streets were quiet as most people chose not to venture out. Clark was out on patrol, rounding up as many street people as he could and bringing them to shelters. Crime was down on a night where the wind chill factor reached 16 degrees below zero, and Bruce hoped that meant that Clark would be back soon.

Bruce had put on a pair of Clark’s woolen pajamas and his own robe, and had layered onto the bed two blankets, a quilt made by Martha Kent, and an afghan that usually was draped across the couch in the living room. He tried to read, his hands icy, and gave up pretense, putting on gloves to see if he could warm up.

Bruce’s teeth chattered as he read, thinking longingly of the fireplace he could be enjoying in the library at the Manor, but Clark would be disappointed if he left. He had disappointed Clark on several occasions lately, missing lunches, dinners, and other dates due to work.

_Damnit, I might end up as Frosty the Snowman but I’m not going anywhere!_

Bruce gritted his teeth.

& & & & & &

Bruce was burrowed under the blankets, trying to get some sleep when he suddenly felt warm.

Toasty warm.

Happily warm.

Blessedly warm.

He smiled.

He snuggled even closer to the source of the heat with a happy sigh as strong arms encircled him from behind.

_Nothing like having your own personal Kryptonian furnace._


End file.
